Inu Yasha Another Story
by wolf-trainer101
Summary: Follow the two hanyous Mai and Inu Yasha as they search for the Shikon No Tama


Inu-Yasha vs. Mai: The Clash of Hanyou Power.  
  
Never had a day started without the hanyou, Mai, wanted to go out and find adventure. Her keen senses had always sent her on a wild goose chase to find all of the Shikon jewel shards. She had collected 4 so far, and to get them she had to slice through many desperate demons.  
  
She had heard of another hanyou as herself also looking for the shards to become a complete demon...The one they called Inu Yasha. She had heard great deals of triumphant moments in which this Inu Yasha had killed many demons with just one slice to retrieve a jewel shard from them. Mai pawned and thought about the day that he would come for her to steal her jewel shards, but with her stubborness...He would not get them  
  
Mai raced through the bushes in Inu Yasha forest on her speedy hanyou feet. Like a wildcat she ran, keeping her eye and nose out for any demons possessing any shards of the jewel. She stopped dead in her tracks as she smelt pure demon afoot in the forest. She emitted a low growl within her throat before she cracks her fingers and jumped up into a tree. She sat quietly, watching as a tall white haired man walked through the forest, a small toad creature following behind.  
  
"Hurry up Jaken you fool. We must find Inu Yasha and dispose of him or he will find more of those jewel shards!" Spoke the tall man in a deep, threatening voice as his pace still calmly walked onto the path through the forest.  
  
"Yes, M'lord Sesshoumaru!" The small toad yelped, trying as hard as he could to catch up with the other in front of him. Mai sat quietly, watching them with her keen golden eyes. She grinned wolfishly as she jumped down from her post to land right in front of the tall man. She laughed manically, gazing at the man with hard, calm eyes.  
  
"You better hand over those jewel shards you have, or I'll have rip off that pretty little head of yours." She spoke in her cool voice, gazing at the man as she grinned slyly. But the demon-man was not afraid. All he did was shrug then smile calmly, speaking in his cool tone.  
  
"My my, a hanyou ordering me around...T'will be a pity when your nice platinum hair becomes stained with your own mixed blood." He spoke with a sneer, gazing at her with no pity in his eyes as the toad creature scrambled up in front of him, his frog-like eyes wide out of his head.  
  
"No one ever talks to Lord Sesshoumaru like that and gets away with it!" He yelled, gazing hardly up at Mai as she cracked her knuckles, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Funny, 'cause it looked like I just got away with it." She whispered, back flipping into the air as she crossed her arms against her chest, readying an attack.  
  
"Iron seeker soul stealer!" She roared, slashing her clawed fingers as long silver streaks flung out and lashed at the man...But they did nothing to affect him. Mai gasped pulling her clawed hands back as she glared at him.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt...My turn." He whispered, lashing his own set of long golden whips out at Mai, grinning wolfishly as they sliced into her skin. Mai fell to the ground, her hands on her face so that she could stop the bleeding.  
  
"Damn you!" She howled, glaring at him as she stood, taking her hands off her face...Whipping the extra blood on her red kimono pants. She then grinned, taking a step back as she readied herself for another attack, slowly sticking her claws into the wound on her face.  
  
"Blood blades!" She roared, back flipping into the air as her claws started to glow dark red. She smiled maniacally, slashing her hand aside as large whips flung out and slashed Sesshoumaru. And to his surprise, she had sliced a hole through his kimono, which had reached his chest which left a large slice through his skin. He just smiled, gazing at her with his pure eyes.  
  
"Now you are going to pay for that." He smiled, running up to her as he unsheathed his sword, ready to slice right through her and Mai, she was not fast enough to dodge and when he pulled down his blade, it sliced down her chest. She fell to the ground, her eyes closed tightly as she bled. But with no mercy in this demon-man's heart he walked over to her raising his blade.  
  
"Too bad that I have to kill you, you're kind of pretty." He grinned, lashing forward for the last strike. Mai cringed but nothing happened, she opened one eye and gazed up to see a tall boy standing over her with his thick sword held up blocking the attack from Sesshoumaru. The look on the demon- man's face was an evil sneer as he looked upon this hanyou who had protect the girl.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha, do you have a thing for this girl?" he sneered pushing his sword harder but the boy hanyou used all of his strength to send the demon-man back.  
  
"Uh no, she has shards of the Shikon jewel, and I want them." The boy grinned, holding his great sword tightly.  
  
"Well then brother, we'll see who will get those shards of hers." the demon-man sneered, lunging at the boy with great speed. Mai blinked shaking her head as she scrambled away, her eyes cold and hard like any hanyou.  
  
"None of you are getting my shards!" She cried, she then jumped up into the branches, running through the forest with great speed. The boy sliced Sesshoumaru away from him, glaring at his brother with a bad look.  
  
"And now, she's gone!" He roared, placing his long sword back into it's sheathe as he jumped into the branches, chasing after Mai.  
  
Mai jumped down from the branches as she raced through the forest, holding the pouch around her neck tightly. She gazed back seeing red flashes through the trees and then she started to worry.  
  
"Iron reaper soul stealer!" The boy yelled as he whipped long whips around Mai's foot, making her trip. She scowled as she hit the ground, glaring up as the boy in the red kimono stepped over her.  
  
"Okay you bugger, I saved you from Sesshoumaru the least you can do is hand over your shards of the Shikon jewel." He stated plainly, gazing down at Mai as he held the hilt of his sword calmly. But Mai hesitated, raising her hand up so that she slapped the boy, making him fall over.  
  
"I had everything under control!" She barked back, watching as the boy flared up with anger.  
  
"What was that for?!" He asked pointing to the slap mark that was on his face.  
  
"That was because you were looking down my shirt." She stated simply, glaring at him as she arose from the ground. The boy too rose from the ground and they both stood there...Giving each other a glare of demon dominance then finally, the boy burst out in anger.  
  
"I WASN'T LOOKING DOWN YOUR SHIRT!" He roared back, the small dog ears on his head twitching. And as they twitched, Mai watched them. She tilted her head to the side, gazing at the boy with her keen golden eyes.  
  
"You...You are Inu Yasha." She spoke, taking a step back as she fiddled to put the pouch into her shirt. And the boy's eye twitched as he pointed to her with a cold look.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." He spoke stepping forward, outreaching his hand towards the pouch. Mai looked down and saw his hand reaching towards her...and where it was reaching. She yipped then smacked his hand aside.  
  
"That flea was right! You're a pervert!" She yipped, stepping back.  
  
"What flea? Myoga?" His eyes flared up and he looked as if he could explode. Mai pulled her claws back readying an attack.  
  
"Iron seeker soul stealer!" She roared, the long silver whips lashing at Inu-Yasha, her eyes cold and a bit fearful. But Inu Yasha was neutral, he just took a step forward, grabbed Mai's hand then fiddled in her kimono top to see the pouch lying around her neck.  
  
"There they are.." he whispered, grabbing them but Mai yipped, slapping him back, her eyes hard and disgusted.  
  
"OOh! How dare you!? Do you even know who I am?" She asked, tightening the ribbon around her waist. Inu Yasha's hand shook as he once again pointed to the slap mark on his cheek.  
  
"Now what the hell was that for?! And no, I have no clue who you are. All I know about you is that you have 4 jewel shards and I need them to add to my collection." He growled, trying to rub off the pain from the slap she had given him. Mai growled also, cracking her knuckles as she crossed her arms against her chest.  
  
"No! I am Mai, hanyou of the mountains. And I have come to collect all the jewel shards so I may become a whole demon like my four-fathers." She declared, gazing at him with her cold golden eyes.  
  
"And I won't let a puppy cross through my paths to steal my Shikon jewel shards." She finished, turning away to leave but she is 'dog piled' by Inu Yasha. He pulled her arms back with one hand, fiddling in her shirt with the other and once he feels the velvet pouch he smiles, ready to grab them out. Mai squiggled, but then she thought of something. She grinned then placed her hand on Inu-Yasha's face as her eyes went bloodshot.  
  
"Demon's fire!" She yelled as her palm started to glow red and as soon as Inu Yasha realized it, he was already blasted into a tree. Mai smiled, getting up and brushing her Kimono off as she watched Inu Yasha stagger to his feet, pulling his hand off his face to show a red mark on his face.  
  
"Okay! That's it! Those shards are mine!" He barked, lunging towards her. But Mai was already gone once he realized it, so he stopped looking around before he saw red flashing through the branches. He growled then stepped back.  
  
"Fine then! Run away! I'll be getting you later..." He growled, running in the opposite direction.  
  
The Alliance between Shard Finders  
  
"Holy shit, thank god he is off my trail." Mai spoke, undressing from her kimono so that she could bathe in the hot springs. She stepped into the hot spring, carrying the pouch that held her shards so that no heathens would steal them. She rested her back against a large boulder, closing her eyes as she rested. But something was behind her and she could sense it so she opened her eyes just to see Inu Yasha's face in front of hers.  
  
"Ahhh!" She screamed, going under water, getting a clear escape from him. Inu Yasha swam after her, his hand reaching out so that he grabbed her ankle. Mai surfaced, glaring at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Lemme go!" She barked, glaring at him...But her glare disappeared. It turned into a slight smile as she saw Inu Yasha...No shirt on, a serious look on his face. What?!  
  
"Snap out of it!" She barked to herself, shaking her head...Disgusted with herself. Inu Yasha's yes glared at her as she yelled.  
  
"Stop looking at me!" He barked back, keeping his eyes off her.  
  
"Now give me your stupid jewel shards." He finished, clearing his throat as he tried to look at her. He finally got the guts to gaze at her but when he did, she was already out of the water, standing on the edge on the water with her clothes bunched up so they hid her naked body. Inu Yasha pulled up his hand that was once holding her ankle and he saw that her ankle was replaced by a branch, just as thick as her ankle. He growled then went to get out of the water but he stopped, remembering that he too had no clothes on. He growled the pointed at Mai, his eyes hard.  
  
"Come back here and fight me!" He yelled, watching as she turned around and slipped on her kimono pants and shirt. Inu Yasha just continued to glare at her, trying to ignore her body. Mai turned around, blinking as she watched Inu Yasha.  
  
"I won't fight you without clothes on, idiot." She spoke coolly, turning away so that she started walking off. Inu Yasha scrambled over to get his clothes, his face beat red. He got dressed then ran after Mai.  
  
"Hold on!" He yelled, walking backwards in front of Mai. Her eyes were closed as she walked and she fiddled with the pouch around her neck.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, not even glancing up at him as she walked.  
  
"I have a proposition for you..." He says, watching as Mai gazed up with her cold golden eyes.  
  
"Oh yes? Pre-tell..." She says, stopping as she was readying herself to listen. Inu Yasha stopped too, blinking repeatedly as he cleared his throat...And those eyes...They were a total distraction.  
  
"Well...Why don't we help each other find the shards? Then we can both be full demon..." He spoke, gazing at her, trying to avoid those eyes. But the girl gazed at him, smiling slightly as she nodded.  
  
"Ok, Inu-Yasha...I accept..." How could she not accept to him? Ever since she knew what boys were, she always had a little thing for him...Which she dare not show.  
  
"Oh good, now, just for safe keeping, hand over your shards so I can keep them safe." He spoke, holding out his hand towards Mai. But Mai felt differently about this so she held out her hand and shook his, smiling brightly.  
  
"Nice having an alliance with you too," She smiled, walking right past Inu-Yasha and towards the forest. He blinked then scrambled back after her, walking in front of her a cold look on his face.  
  
"Are you hard of hearing? I said 'Just for safe keeping, hand over your shards so I can keep them safe'" He repeated, tapping aimlessly on her hand that held the velvet pouch. Mai grinned maliciously, grasping a bunch of his hair and pulling down.  
  
"Perhaps you need some discipline, Inu Yasha." She spoke, her eyes glowing as she grasped his hair, a cold wind picking up behind her and whipping her short white hair around her lithe figure. She smiled then yanked on his hair, making Inu Yasha scream in pain. She smiled, letting go so that she could jump out of Inu Yasha's way, watching him with her mysterious eyes. Inu Yasha looked over at Mai, baring his teeth.  
  
"You! Never! EVER Do that again!" He barked, walking forward, right past Mai. She watch him pass by, and she somewhat...Feel sorry for him. She then ran up beside him, gazing up at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry..." She whispered to him, watching as he slowly gazed at her in disbelief.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked, watching as Mai flared up. Crossing her arms against her chest.  
  
"YOU are the one who is hard of hearing." She spoke, closing her eyes superiorly, looking away from him. Inu Yasha's eye twitched as she told him this, and after she finished he was about to give her a smart remark but he decided not to. Mai stopped being stubborn, soon gazing back at him, smiling slightly.  
  
"So um...Where are we headed, Inu Yasha-sama?" She asked, gazing up at him. But he didn't look back at her, all he did was shrug then speak.  
  
"I dunno, we'll just search for the jewel shards.." He replied, gazing around the forest. Mai blinked then nodded, gazing forward.  
  
The Shard-bearing Youkai, Reinotama  
  
Mai raced through the forest, looking for her new partner, Inu Yasha. As too was Inu Yasha looking for her and in a split second they both ran into each other, making one another fall onto the ground. They both arose in rage, glaring at each other.  
  
"Watch where you're going stupid!" Inu Yasha barked at Mai, looking at her. He blinked noticing that she was pale, looking right past him. He blinked then looked behind and saw a large wild cat was standing right behind him, fangs bared and drool slipping down from its fangs. Mai growled, cracking her nails as she looked at the cat. She jumped forward into the air, readying an attack but she stopped, seeing a light purple shine in the cat's forehead. She lands then jumps back to stand by Inu Yasha, gazing at the cat.  
  
"Inu Yasha...It has a shard of Shikon jewel..." She whispered to him. Inu Yasha gazed at her, blinking as he gazed back at the cat, blinking.  
  
"Where?" He asked, scanning the cat. Mai then lifted her hand, pointing one of her slender fingers at the cat.  
  
"In its forehead..." She whispered. Inu Yasha blinked, growling with frustration.  
  
"WHERE?! I can't see it!!" He barked back, gazing at her and he gasped slightly, seeing the look on her face. A look of disbelief. Mai could see the shards, but Inu Yasha couldn't...But how?  
  
"Hello? Mai? Snap out of it. We have ourselves a big fluff- ball that looks like its very hungry..." He spoke to her, unsheathing his tetsusaiga and running towards the cat. Mai shook her head then cracked her fingers, gazing up...her eyes, glowing bright red.  
  
"Out of my way Inu Yasha..." She spoke to him, just as her nails started to glow black. Inu Yasha blinked, then moved out of the way just as Mai jumped into the air and slashed her nails towards the cat, small slices of black darkness flying towards the cat. The feline just stood there, letting itself get destroyed. Inu Yasha watched this in awe, such power...from a hanyou? He looked over at Mai, watching as her eyes turned back to normal and she fell to her knees. Inu Yasha went to run over to her but then he heard the shard drop on the ground. He grins then runs over to the shard, picking it up and pocketing it, grinning wolfishly. He then finally walks over to Mai, helps her up then looks at her.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" He asked, gazing at her as she smiled slyly, her head hanging low...She had passed out. Inu Yasha blinked, shaking Mai to try to wake her.  
  
"Mai? Mai? Com'on snap out of it." He barked, shaking her but it was no use, she was just looking like a rag doll. He gazed at her then snorted, picking her up and running through the forest. He then stopped once he had found the hot springs, and he grinned throwing Mai in. Mai waved her arms around in the water, surfacing and coughing out the water. When she had stopped, she looked up at Inu Yasha, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Now why, oh why, did you do that?" She asked, getting out, soaking wet hair dripped over her face and wet clothes sticking to her body like an extra layer of skin. Inu Yasha blinked shrugging as he took a step back.  
  
"You were unconscious...Thought that would help you wake up- Wait a second! Of this topic! How did you do that back there!?" He asked, frustrated because he wished to use this technique to kick Sesshoumaru's ass. Mai shrugs, smiling slightly.  
  
"I have this certain power that I have no taped into yet...and at times...It will flash out and take over me...Giving me no power over my own mind..." She gazed at him, smiling as she walked off, right past him. Inu Yasha looked down, he felt sort of sorry for her...Not being able to control your own thoughts at times would be a loss. He then snapped back into reality then ran after Mai, walking beside her. But Mai did not look towards him, she just continued to walk on...Her head low as if she had just confessed something that should never be confessed. They both walked on together through the forest, not speaking...keeping as quiet as possible.  
  
"I TOLD YOU ALREADY!" Inu Yasha yelled, sitting in one of the rooms in the village, watching Mai carefully.  
  
"I wasn't looking down your shirt!" He barked, watching as Mai cracked her neck and crossed her arms against her chest, smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." She began, Inu Yasha turning slowly to her, blinking repeatedly.  
  
"Hm?" He asked, watching her.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME! PERVERT!!!" She barked, jumping onto of him and holding his arms down with her knees. She slowly glared into his eyes, flashing...raging. She could tell he was mad.  
  
"Get off me, Mai..." He whispered, growling. Mai grinned but stopped just as she heard the door slide open. Both of them gazed over and blinked, seeing a maid girl walk in, eyes wide. She screams then runs out.  
  
"I saw everything!" She screamed, running away. Mai and Inu Yasha blinked together.  
  
"Saw what?" Inu Yasha asked, blinking as he looked at Mai...scanned what she was doing then his eyes went wide, and he kicked Mai off him. Mai lands over in the corner of the room, on her head. She gets up slowly enraged...her eyes glaring at Inu Yasha.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!" She howled, ready to choke him but then a tall figure walked into the room...cloaked in black and a hood shadowing its face. Mai stalled, gazing at this figure...watching it.  
  
"Greetings..." The figure began in a deep voice, gazing over at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." And he gazed over at Mai.  
  
"And Mai..." He smirked then walked over to face them both, cold red eyes gazing out of the hood.  
  
"I hear you both possess a few shards of the Shikon jewel..." He spoke, holding his hand out to show them one shard imbedded in his scaly hand.  
  
"I too bear one of the shards..." He chuckled, gazing at Mai. He held his hand out to her and in seconds she arose and floated over to him. She wiggled and complained, her eyes glowing with rage. The cloaked figure grasps Mai's shoulder, digging his claws deeper and deeper into her skin.  
  
"Now, I am in need of those pretty little shards of yours..." He smiled, squeezing tighter and tighter...Grinning as Mai screams in agony. Inu Yasha growled, pulling out the tetsusaiga, and standing in fighting stance.  
  
"Let her go!" He barked, baring his teeth as he heard Mai scream. The cloaked figure just laughed, arising into the air with Mai, now unconscious from loss of blood. He smirked then floated backwards outside, dragging Mai with him. Inu Yasha followed, his eyes hard.  
  
"Put her down, you wallet." He growled, taking a step forward. The figure tore off the cloak, showing a snake-like body with red and black scales all on his body. He smiled, hissing his tongue out at Inu Yasha, grinning manically.  
  
"Oh? What will you do, Inu Yasha?" He asked, grinning as he held his hand out, making Inu Yasha freeze in his spot. Inu Yasha struggled to free himself but he couldn't, he was stuck. He growled, watching the Youkai.  
  
"Whets your name?" Inu Yasha asked, eyes hard.  
  
"Why do you need to know, hanyou..." The snake hissed, grinning as it's tongue slithered on Inu Yasha's cheek. Inu Yasha groaned, trying to swat him away.  
  
"I want to know the name of the youkai I will be ending to..." He started, watching as he saw Mai open her eyes and gaze at him, smiling. The snake hissed, smiling as it went eye to eye with Inu Yasha.  
  
"Call me Reinotama..." He smiled, watching too as Inu Yasha grinned, seeing Mai readying herself for her attack.  
  
"Well well Reinotama...Any last words?" Inu Yasha asked, watching the confused snake with a sly grin appearing on his lips. Mai jumped into the air, pulled her claws back then yelled.  
  
"Iron seeker soul stealer!" She yelled, the silver lashes slashing the snake youkai's body in half. Inu Yasha smiles to Mai then blinks, remembering that the spell was broken. He fell on the ground on his face, the tetsusaiga landing in front of him, old and crappy just like before. Mai landed on all fours, stumbling back as she sat, watching Inu Yasha get up with dirt on his face. She laughed hysterically at him, not realizing that he was about to throw mud at her. He launched the attack and it hit Mai on the face, her eyes closing.  
  
"Ackk!" She barked, whipping the mud off. She glared at Inu Yasha who was grinning evilly.  
  
"Heh heh...serves you right." He laughed, gazing at her. He blinked then got up, picked up the tetsusaiga and started to run away from Mai who had gotten up and was chasing him. Inu Yasha jumps up into the trees and runs through the branches and once he was gone, Mai picked up the jewel shard the youkai had had.  
  
"Five...Five now..." She whispered smiling as she jumped up into the trees, racing after Inu Yasha.  
  
The Thunder Brothers Hiten and Mantan  
  
Mai slept solemnly in a tree, her arms crossed calmly over her chest, protecting her five jewel shards. And Inu Yasha sat across from her, watching her. He blinked then cleared his throat gazing at Mai, just as she woke up. She stretched and yawned, blinking a few times.  
  
"You have been sleeping for sometime, Mai..." Inu Yasha spoke to her, watching as she gazed at him, blinking repeatedly.  
  
"Oh? Sorry Inu Yasha...Yesterday was tiring..." She smiled, jumping down from the tree, landing on all fours. She stands up then stretches just as Inu Yasha jumped down beside her. She cracked her neck and glanced over at Inu Yasha.  
  
"So, what do we look for now, Inu Yasha-sama?" She asked, observing Inu Yasha as he started walking along the river.  
  
"We go kick some more demon ass." He stated simply, continuing on. Mai nodded then ran after him, trying to catch up but from out of the bushes rushes a small fox youkai, and the both of them clash together. Mai Flips and falls on the ground and the fox youkai trips and falls on his face. He sits up and whips the dirt from his face, gazing at Mai.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!" He exclaimed running over to her to see if she was ok. Mai moaned, opening one eye to glance at the fox-boy. She blinked then sat up, watching as the youkai glanced up at her.  
  
"Its ok but, why were you running so fast? Could you not sense me near?" She asked, glancing at the fox youkai as tears swelled in his eyes.  
  
"They took my father...And now they're after me! They'll pay for what they did to father!" He yelled, tears flowing down from his eyes. Inu Yasha stopped, noticing Mai was not behind him. He looked around then ran back to where they once were, seeing Mai and the fox youkai. He blinked then ran over to Mai, glaring at the fox-boy.  
  
"What did you do!? You little rat!" He growled, reaching his clawed hand out to grab the fox-boy but was intercepted by Mai's hand, grasping his arm.  
  
"No Inu Yasha...Leave him." She spoke, gazing only at the fox- boy, her eyes soft.  
  
"Whets your name, little one?" She asked, gazing at him just as the small fox youkai gazed up at her, eyes shinning.  
  
"Shippo." He answered, watching as Mai held out her hand in a friendly hand shake.  
  
"I am Mai, and he is Inu Yasha..." She spoke, smiling as Shippo shook her hand. She nodded then stood up, gazing down at Shippo.  
  
"Now Shippo, Who took your father?" She asked, gazing down at him. Inu Yasha groaned, crossing his arms against his chest stubbornly.  
  
"Hiten and Mantan...The Thunder Brothers." He sniffed. Mai nodded her head then picked Shippo up, placing him on her shoulder. Inu Yasha growled, looking away. Shippo blinked then sat on Mai's shoulder, glancing over at her.  
  
"Don't worry...we'll help you get the Thunder Brothers..." She whispered to him, walking on through the forest, Inu Yasha following behind stubbornly.  
  
"Dammit Mai, you and your trying to save the world." He growled, walking along the path behind Mai and Shippo. At his words, Mai stopped in her tracks and turned, facing him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, have you ever thought about this Hiten and Mantan having shards of the Shikon jewel?" Mai asked, crossing her arms against her chest as she glared at Inu Yasha. And he, gazed back at her blankly.  
  
"...No..." He finally answered, watching as Mai turned away from him and started to walk along the path once again.  
  
"...What a dumbass..." She whispered, continuing to walk on...listening to Inu Yasha yell in the background.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???!!" He yelled, enraged as he ran after her, as quickly as possible.  
  
Not too far away, two Youkai scum were lazing around on a floating thunder cloud. One was a fairly young male, with red eyes, long black hair and one or two jewel shards in his forehead. The other was a young male as well, bald and more animal looking than anything and also, this one carried a few shards in his forehead as well. This twosome was called 'The Thunder Brothers', and by their title you know what they control.  
  
"Mantan... I'm in the mood for some human flesh..." Hiten murmured to his brother...his legs propped up on a pile of thick clouds. His brother smiled mischievously then nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Hiten...I am too...female human flesh." Mantan smiled then got up, glancing over the side of the cloud watching out for female humans. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha, Mai and their new companion Shippo walked through the forest. Mai and Shippo were far ahead while Inu Yasha stayed way behind. He was jealous to have another demon with them.  
  
"Inu Yasha quit sulking." Mai yelled back at him, and when she did Inu Yasha turned red and barked back at her.  
  
"I AM NOT SULKING!" He exclaimed, running up beside Mai, sticking his tongue out at her. Mai rolls her eyes then swiftly grabs his tongue, pulling.  
  
"Put that away." She spoke calmly, shoving his tongue back into his mouth. He growled then broke out into a tantrum, yelling at Mai.  
  
"Quit bullying me!" He yelled his eyes wide and angered. Mai laughed then shook her head, glancing up at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Boy you need some social skills..." She joked, giggling along with Shippo who had been hanging on her shoulder the whole time. And soon, Shippo piped up, joining on with Mai's bullying.  
  
"You also need a shower, bad!" Shippo giggled along with Mai, not noticing how red Inu Yasha was getting. Reaching up, Inu Yasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and threw him into the bushes. But soon enough, Shippo came running out, clinging onto Mai's leg. Mai glanced at Inu Yasha with a cold glare of malice.  
  
"That was uncalled for." She growled lowly, the vein in her forehead looking as if it were to explode. She lifted her fist up finally then gave Inu Yasha a quick on the head with her fist. Instantly from the force, Inu Yasha fell to the ground, face first into the dirt. Mai smiled triumphantly then began to walk on again, smiling happily as Shippo weaved through her feet praising her.  
  
Coming up swiftly, the youkai brother, Mantan yells out to his brother.  
  
"Hiten! Look there!" He exclaimed, pointing at Mai. His brother Hiten got up and walked over to the side of the cloud, seeing Mai. A cool smirk caressed his brother's lips as he saw the lithe figure of the hanyou, walking alongside of the small fox youkai.  
  
"Not much protection with you, girl..." He murmured, smiling a toothy grin. Mantan chuckled evilly then looked at his brother, smiling.  
  
"All the better to capture her and eat her, Hiten." The big burly youkai muttered, leaping down from the cloud. His brother waited though, smirking slightly as he sped off, resting back on the mound of soft cloud. When sensing his brother's depart, Mantan smiled evilly then thought to himself, "Her hair...is the same type I need for that miracle potion!" The youkai echoed in his mind, his short chubby hand reaching up and patted the baldness of his own skull. "So I may have long flowing hair like Hiten's..." Mantan clutched his fist then leapt into a nearby bushel of flowers, hiding in it.  
  
Mai walked alongside of Shippo, her slender clawed hands rested limply at her sides and her cool amber eyes gazed onward to the horizon that lay beyond them. Sulking a few feet behind them was Inu Yasha, his hands inside each of his sleeves with his head hanging down. "Why do I feel so down?" His voice echoed in his mind, his cold orbs gazing up at Mai's back...watching her walk beside Shippo. "Why do I feel...jealous?" Inu Yasha hung his head in shame then shook it off.  
  
"I shouldn't be this way! I hate her!" Inu Yasha spoke out loud, standing tall with his clawed hands on his hips a laugh emitting from his big mouth. Both Mai and Shippo stop turn around and see Inu Yasha. Mai's eyes twitched annoyingly then shook her head, crossing her arms against her chest. "While you're at it, Inu Yasha, why don't you just yell to the world about how much of an idiot you are?" She stated simply, smiling slightly as she heard the little laughter of her fox friend beside her. She smirked then glanced at Inu Yasha, seeing him glare at her darkly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" He questioned in a loud voice, glaring at her with his keen amber eyes. Mai only shrugged it off then turned, walking on.  
  
"You tell me." She spoke, a cool wind picking up, brushing her platinum locks across her face. Inu Yasha freaked out and yelled something to Mai, but it was so full of anger, it was hardly understandable.  
  
Mantan could see Mai coming up towards the bush he hid in. This made him chuckle before he leapt out in front of Mai. Instinctively, Mai pulled her fist back and socked Mantan in the face. This angered Mantan so he grabbed Mai quickly and ran out of his hiding spot. Inu Yasha, still enraged, did not see this he just complained and carried on about how much he loathed humans. Surprisingly, Shippo saw this and immediately raced after Mantan.  
  
"Hey! Put her down you blad-haired-meany!!" He exclaimed, throwing rocks at Mantan's head as he ran. Tossed over the youkai's shoulder, Mai squiggled and carried on about he she was going to kill him once he put her down. Mantan, whilst being yelled at, bombarded by pebbles and such, cried out in anger turning around to face Shippo.  
  
"You little rat! I'm gonna kill you!" Mantan exclaimed just as a small bump emerged from his bald head. He stomps his feet then opens his jowls, a cold thick laser of golden energy at Shippo blasting him back. Shippo screeched then flew back, hitting Inu Yasha in the head. Mantan, proud of his achievement ran off, Mai still over his shoulder screaming and carrying about.  
  
While the youkai was escaping with ease, Inu Yasha barked and carried on about how Shippo just hit him. Shippo on the other hand, was on the ground on his head, burnt to a crisp, his eyes watery and big.  
  
"Owey..." Shippo muttered, sitting up as he heard Inu Yasha. He sniffled then began to sob, a waterfall of tears sprouting out from his little eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha! I f you weren't so full of yourself, you would have noticed that a youkai just kidnapped Mai!" Shippo yelled, sobbing harshly as he thought about Mai and his pain. Inu Yasha cursed and babbled on until he heard Shippo's words. His amber eye twitched once or twice then he broke out in anger.  
  
"AH DAMMIT! Great job Shippo! What kind of fox youkai are you?!" Inu Yasha asked, baring his fangs at the little fox demon. Shippo, hearing Inu Yasha say this began to cry louder.  
  
"YOU'RE A BIG MEANY INU YASHA!" Shippo yelled, running off into the bushes. Inu Yasha, frustrated and mad, walked over to a tree. He grasped the trunk of the tree and began to bang his head on the bark...repeatedly.  
  
Far off, Mantan arrived in a dark cave with Mai still over his shoulder. She howled and carried on, kicking his back as she barked angrily. Walking over to the far corner of the cave, throwing Mai down onto her knees...binding her hands with a rough rope. Mai cringed at the rough ridges of the twine, baring her fangs as she turned around to watch the youkai. Mantan happily prepared a large cauldron, throwing herbs and odd contents into it. Mai's eye twitched annoyingly then she cocked her head to the side stubbornly, baring her fangs.  
  
"What are you planning on doing, you fat piece of shit." She growled, watching as he smiled evilly, continuing to put odd things into the pot.  
  
"I plan on boiling your hair to make myself some Taregami cream." He chuckled evilly then stirred the contents willingly with a large stick. Mai blinked repeatedly then laughed.  
  
"You mean for your bald head?" She cackled, baring her sharp fangs as she laughed. Suddenly, Mantan's brother, Hiten stepped in. And at once, Mai looked at him with her dark amber eyes. Hiten sneered, looking at Mai then to his brother, speaking calmly.  
  
"Mantan...what are you doing?" He asked, looking once again at Mai before he turned back to his brother. Mantan stuttered then smiled flakily, stepping in front of the cauldron.  
  
"Uh, getting the pot ready to cook the girl!" He exclaimed, pointing to Mai. She rolled her eyes then stuck her tongue out at Mantan. Hiten chuckled then walked over to Mai, running his claws down her arm grinning at her.  
  
"Why don't we just eat her raw...woman's flesh is so soft and tender." Hiten murmured, baring his fangs in a grin. Mai grinned also, finally wiggling free of the ropes. She bared her fangs to him then slapped him across the face, leaping to her feet to race out of the cave. Hiten growled angrily then ran after Mai, trying to ignore Mantan's incompetent sobbing. Mai panted heavily, reaching the entrance of the cave. She could hear Hiten behind her...gaining up fast. She looked down the edge of the cave, seeing the long rocky side. She swallowed hard then looked forward.  
  
"INU YASHA!" She called at the top of her lungs just as Hiten arrived at the entrance. He grasped her by her neck then threw her back into the cave. Mai fell hard to the stone floor, her face scrapping the stone as she rolled into the darkness. She grits her teeth painfully then looked up to see Hiten, walking to her slowly. He bent over and grasped her neck, slowly picking her up and squeezing until she began to choke. Mai placed her clawed hand on his arm while she choked and coughed, her eyes were harsh but fairly closed.  
  
"Let...go of me." She choked out, opening one eye to see a cold smirk upon his lips.  
  
"Oh yes? Why should I? What will you do about it, you feeble girl." Hiten laughed but stopped, seeing a cool smirk on Mai's lips. Behind Hiten was Inu Yasha, standing tall with his tetsusaiga in his hands.  
  
"Not what I will do...what he will do." She murmured, pointing behind Hiten until he threw her down and turned around to see Inu Yasha pulling his fist back and swiftly punching Hiten making him fly backwards into the stone walls. Mai grit her teeth, placing her hand on her throat...swallowing.  
  
"Just in the nick of time, eh Inu Yasha?" She said sarcastically. Inu Yasha placed the tetsusaiga back into it's sheathe, picked Mai up then leapt out of the cave, sliding down the side of the mountain with ease. Mai gazed up at him with a daze, her eyes widening as she saw both Thunder Brothers coming after them. Inu Yasha looked at her, into her eyes, seeing the reflection of the brothers...his eyes slowly began to burn with rage. Mai placed her hand on his shoulder then shook her head, whispering into his ear.  
  
"Just keep running..." She murmured, closing her eyes as she leaned back. Inu Yasha bit his lip then continued to run as Mai said, glancing back at the two. Mantan had his jowls open powering up a yellow laser, shooting it at Inu Yasha's feet. Inu Yasha barked then tripped as the laser hit, Mai flew out of his arms and they both rolled down the mountain the rest of the way. Inu Yasha landed on his face in the dirt, and Mai landed not too far from him. Hiten laughs hysterically then leapt down to face both of the hanyous. Inu Yasha, grumbling with anger and stood. He whipped the dirt off his face then unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, gazing over at Mai's lifeless body only for a moment. His eyes were wide with fear..."She's not moving..." He spoke to himself in his mind...his throat swelling with worry. Hiten laughed hysterically, his brother landed beside him and began to laugh as well.  
  
"Looks like your girlfriend is dead, half-breed." Mantan bellowed, smiling evilly as he saw Inu Yasha drop his sword in shock.  
  
"...Mai..." He murmured...baring his fangs angrily, his hand reaching down to pick up his sword. He held it in fighting position then barked at Hiten and Mantan.  
  
"Stop laughing and fight me!" He yelled, panting heavily as he could feel anger come upon him. Hiten laughed greatly then nodded his head towards Inu Yasha, gazing at his brother as he spoke in a cool tone.  
  
"Go show this runt what the Thunder Brothers are made of, Mantan." Hiten told his brother, floating into the air on his spinning flame wheels...landing on the cloud above the battle site. Mantan cackled evilly then pulled out a short katana and ran after Inu Yasha. Already in fighting position, Inu Yasha raced after Mantan, with tetsusaiga raised up into air...ready to slice down.  
  
While this fight was raging on between Mantan and Inu Yasha, Mai was flashing out of unconsciousness. She could hear the battle cries...which made her eyes shoot open. She sat up and huffed out a long sigh, gazing over to see Inu Yasha fighting Mantan. She grit her teeth painfully, trying to get up. Whilst trying to stand, she heard a yell of pain and immediately she gazed over and saw it. Inu Yasha was standing not too far from the blubbering Mantan, his hands were on his head and he was weeping.  
  
"You cut them off! My hair! My only few strands!" He exclaimed, suddenly getting angered. He opened his jowls and began to fire up a yellow beam of energy. Inu Yasha's eyes widened and he just stood there, holding tetsusaiga up to block the attack. Mai gasped, her eyes widening as she saw this.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She exclaimed, staggering to her feet and running over to him. Hearing Mai's voice, he looked up, getting hit by the laser...it struck his chest and pierced his skin. Mai screamed as she saw this, racing as fast as she could until she reached him. Inu Yasha grit his teeth painfully, gazing up at Mai with a cross look.  
  
"Thanks a lot..." He murmured, taking his sword, digging it into the ground so he could try to prop himself to his feet. Laughter echoed over from Hiten, which then...struck rage into Mai. She let out a battle cry then placed her hand on the hilt of the sword that rested at her side. Inu Yasha gazed up just in time to see Mai unsheathing her sword...for the very first time. Her claws clicked on the metal as she pulled out the long sword. And as soon as it left the sheath, the little silver katana glowed red then grew thicker. It was a very ravenous looking sword; the bottom of the blade was pitch black, the rest of the blade was crimson with razor sharp spikes along the end of the top and the hilt was pure gold. Mai held her sword tightly, baring her fangs angrily...her eyes harshly glaring at Mantan. Inu Yasha gazed at her sword in awe, shaking his head as he stepped forward, walking with the Tetsusaiga like a crutch.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like she's gonna kick your ass..." Inu Yasha snickered, shaking his head as he stood beside Mai, watching as she panted heavily with rage as he did. Mai's eyes glowed black then she raced after Mantan, speeding like a cheetah at him. Mantan blinked repeatedly then yelled as Mai pulled her sword down and beheaded him. His head rolled off, under Hiten's cloud. Mai dropped to her knees, panting very heavily. Hiten's eyes widened and he leapt from his cloud, walking over to his brother's body.  
  
"I-I...I couldn't control myself.." Mai murmured, her eyes shinning. She was scared. She could feel it as could Inu Yasha. He shook his head then looked over at Hiten who was now devouring his brother's body. Inu Yasha helped Mai up then closed his eyes, baring his fangs in frustration.  
  
"Shut up, you killed him, he was bad so you didn't do anything wrong." He spoke harshly, gazing over as he heard Hiten call to them.  
  
"How dare you kill my brother!?" He yelled, showing that he had now had over 7 shards in his forehead. Mai shook in her spot then immediately fell to the ground out of tiredness. Inu Yasha placed his hand on her shoulder then murmured to her.  
  
"Stay here..." Inu Yasha picked up his tetsusaiga then walked over to face Hiten. The two stood still...just glaring at each other. Then out of nowhere, a small voice could be heard.  
  
"Fox fire!" Yelled Shippo as he leapt in from the bushes, shooting a small blue flame at Hiten as he landed on Inu Yasha's head. Mai looked up and saw Shippo, her eyes widening.  
  
"Shippo! Get out of there!" She barked, flipping to her feet as she ran towards Shippo and Inu Yasha. Shippo smiled happily then leapt into Mai's arms as she came close.  
  
"Mai!" He exclaimed. Mai nodded then looked at Inu Yasha, biting her lip with nervousness. Inu Yasha, being frustrated by Shippo's landing and Mai's look of worry, bares his fangs then yells at both Mai and Shippo.  
  
"Get out of here!" He barked, watching as Mai took a step forward and shook her head violently...saying that she would not leave him. Inu Yasha growled lowly then lunged at Hiten, not even paying attention to Shippo or Mai. While Hiten and Inu Yasha battled with Tetsusaiga and Raigekijin, Mai walked over to the spot where Mantan's dead body was. She picked up Shippo's father's pelt and ran off away from the battle to the foot of a cliff. She placed the pelt on the ground and Shippo ran down from Mai's shoulder. He hugged the pelt and began to cry, his tears wetting the fur. While Shippo sobbed, Mai glanced up and saw a dead archer...with a bow and a few arrows. She grinned then ran up to the body, picked up the quiver and placed in over her shoulder. She ran back over to Shippo's side, pulled out an arrow and readied a shot towards Hiten. She concentrated all of her power to the arrow until it began to glow bright blue. Taking a step back, she shot the arrow right at Hiten. It shone brightly as it came closer to Hiten...until the youkai saw it. He tried to move out of the way but it struck his spinning flame wheel making him fall to the ground on his feet. Inu Yasha saw the arrow and immediately looked over to see Mai, his eyes wide and horrified.  
  
"Mai! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" He asked, turning back to Hiten, jumping at him with his sword up. The youkai fought with Inu Yasha, keeping their weapons entwines with each other's as he powered up a golden laser beam...like Mantan once did. Inu Yasha's eyes widened and he yelled to Mai.  
  
"MAI! He adapted to Mantan's power! Get out of there!" It was too late; Hiten had already shot the laser at Mai and Shippo. A direct hit. It sent Mai, Shippo and his father's pelt flying in a heap on the ground. Both Mai and Shippo landed unconscious with a circle flame surrounding them. Inu Yasha growled in a furry then struck down on Hiten hard, giving him a bad gouge in his shoulder. Hiten hardly even says one thing as he gets hurt, he just madly hits the tetsusaiga out of Inu Yasha's hands. Inu Yasha's eyes widen and he runs from Hiten's massive attack. When all seems hopeless, Inu Yasha hears a small voice.  
  
"Take out the sheathe of tetsusaiga lord Inu Yasha!" The small voice exclaims, and even though Inu Yasha does not know who this is, he does as the voice says and pulls out the sheath just in time to block Hiten's attack. The sheathe throbbed with power and defensiveness, calling tetsusaiga back to Inu Yasha. He immediately grabs his sword, and slashes down on Hiten just when the sword grew longer and thicker. In his surprise, Hiten was beaten by the hanyou. He smiled dimly then fell down in bloody heap...disappearing into a pile of dust. Inu Yasha panted then placed the tetsusaiga back into its sheath, running over to where Mai and Shippo were but they were gone. He looked around franticly then saw a blue light. He gazed at it hard and saw Mai and Shippo. Mai was standing while Shippo sat on her shoulder, they were both smiling.  
  
"Great job Inu Yasha!" Mai's voice echoed, her eyes shinning as Shippo waved to Inu Yasha, smiling happily.  
  
"Thanks for helping us out!" His voice was echoed as well, they both were blue and glowing. Mai smiled then waved to Inu Yasha as she and Shippo began to disappear. In a panicked furry, Inu Yasha ran up to them and grasped Mai's wrist.  
  
"No! Don't leave me!" He shouted, watching as the blue glowing disappeared leaving both Mai and Shippo standing in front of him. Inu Yasha blinked a few times, dumbfounded and confused. While he stared at them, Mai lifted her hand up and blushed slightly.  
  
"Um...Inu Yasha...?" She spoke, showing his hand clutched on Mai's wrist. Inu Yasha blinked then let go of her wrist, turning away from her...placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Don't do that! If you're gonna die, do it right!" He exclaimed, embarrassed as he began to walk off. Mai blinked then shook her head, gazing at Shippo...seeing a small bug on Shippo's head.  
  
"Ackk! Shippo! There's a flea on your head!" Mai screeched, pulling the flea off, readying to squish it in her clasp but then she heard a little voice.  
  
"No! Don't hurt me! I am Lord Inu Yasha's servant!" The flea exclaimed, bouncing up and down on Mai's hand. Shippo blinked then crawled down to Mai's arm, gazing at the flea.  
  
"Oh yeah? You better not kill him, Mai...Inu Yasha may get very mad." Shippo pointed out, gazing up at Mai as she snorted and looked at the flea.  
  
"Alright then...state your name, flea." She spoke, baring her enormous fangs at him.  
  
"Myouga! I am Myouga Lord Inu Yasha's adviser and friend! Please don't kill me!" The flea bawled, bouncing up and down quickly. Mai snorted then placed Myouga on her shoulder as she began to run after Inu Yasha to catch up with him. She stopped when she was right beside Inu Yasha, gazing at him with her faithful eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha...You look horrible..." She murmured, closing her eyes as she smiled slightly, feeling the small flea bounce up and down on her shoulder. Myouga leapt over to Inu Yasha's shoulder and examined his wound, nodding his head as he sat down on Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, she is right Lord Inu Yasha...I know the person who will be willing to clean this up for you." The flea spoke. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and swatting the flea away, growling as he shook his head.  
  
"I don't need no damn help." Inu Yasha spoke stubbornly, cocking his head to the side arrogantly. Mai, hearing Inu Yasha's stupid remark, clutches her fist and knocks Inu Yasha in the head.  
  
"Oh shut up and just go along with it." She growled, crossing her arms against her chest. Inu Yasha shook with anger but calmed, keeping his mouth shut for the moment. "Fine! I'll go to this stupid healer person.' He muttered, not too happy with agreeing with Mai or Myouga. The flea had caught a strand of Mai's hair when Inu Yasha flicked him off so now he was on Mai's shoulder once more.  
  
"Good, my lord, now to get to the healer...go north of here." The flea spoke with confidence, sitting down on Mai's shoulder...to get comfortable for the ride. Smiling slightly, Mai patted Inu Yasha on the shoulder, watching as he looked at her weirdly.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked, blinking repeatedly.  
  
"For coming back for me...and saving me." She smiled then closed her eyes. The walk then became silent, and Inu Yasha, Mai, Shippo and Myouga went off to visit the healer.  
  
The Truth about the Bone Eater's Well  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
The so called, 'Inu Yasha Forest' was extremely quiet. No creatures rustled, or fretted about the hanyous arrival, nor did any villages gawk at the wounded Inu Yasha. The walk to the village was long, but the three of them managed.  
  
The healer, Myouga spoke of was an old woman names Kaede. Her older sister, the one called Kikyou, guarded the Shikon no tama all of her life until she was taken down by a demon 50 years ago. The old woman told us that Kikyou's spirit wanders feudal Japan looking for the demon who betrayed her.  
  
"So, Kikyou befriended a demon?" Mai asked curiously as she watched Kaede bandage up Inu Yasha. Shippo, being the small energetic fox-demon that he is, was running around the village, playing with the children. Inu Yasha moaned and groaned impatiently, muttering things that neither the old woman nor Mai could hear.  
  
"A half demon, as a matter of fact." 


End file.
